


Stardust Dance

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e05 Stardust City Rag, F/F, Fix-It, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I REFUSE to acknlowege that this is Star Trek, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Stardust Dance

******

“Seven,”

Seven of Nine stopped at the gentle touch on her arm, turning to look back at Picard as he gently took hold of one the phaser rifles in her hands.

“I know how much Captain Janeway meant to you” he began only to be cut off by her disbelieving scoff.

“No you don’t” she accused.

Picard studied her for a moment, finally releasing her arm.

“No,” he said at last “I guess I don’t,” he admitted “but I _do_ know that she wouldn’t want to you go and commit coldblooded murder. No matter how noble your reasons may be”

Seven frowned, looking down at the phaser rifle she still held before finally, reluctantly, relinquishing it. Taking it from her, Picard gently returned it to the rack.

“She’ll keep doing this, you know,” Seven reminded him “Bjayzl. She’ll keep luring in former drones, manipulating them, _cutting them up_ for parts like some obsolete ship”

“I don’t doubt that she will,” Picard agreed solemnly “but, to stoop to her level? To toss aside all the progress you’ve made in regaining your humanity these past years,” he shook his head “I don’t think Kathryn Janeway would approve” he proclaimed.

Seven sighed heavily as she slowly sat down on the edge of the transporter pad.

“It used to be easier,” she remarked “I could ask her for advice, seek her opinion, even if I ultimately didn’t agree with it or follow it, I could at least…” she trailed off.

“Losing someone that we care for,” Picard began as he joined her “someone that we _love_ is perhaps one of the greatest tragedies that any of us will ever experience. But, I believe, that by honoring their memory, we also honor ourselves,” he explained “and _that_ , in not completely and utterly breaking down and succumbing to that animalistic urge to hurt another because we ourselves are hurt, is what ultimately makes us human”

For a long moment neither of them spoke.

“You know what the worst part is?” Seven suddenly asked.

“No”

“I never got to tell her,” Seven explained “oh, I’m sure she knew how I felt about her on some level at least, but, I never got to actually _say_ the words”

“I’m sorry” Picard said.

“Yeah,” Seven nodded numbly “me too,” she took a breath “and it was such a… _pointless_ death,” she groaned “she didn’t die a hero; she didn’t die trying to save people. No, she was just one of the thousands of casualties on Mars”

“How do you know that?” Picard challenged “how do you _know_ that she died a pointless death? You weren’t there, were you? No, so far all we know, she died trying to save as many people as she could, and I believe that is exactly what happened”

“Part of me wants to believe that,” Seven admitted “the Human part that is,” she stared at her hands, flexing them “the Borg part me…well, it reminds me about statistics, the law of averages, the number of synthetics versus the number of unprepared, unarmed people going about their day on Mars”

“Listen to the Human part then” Picard told her as a soft chirp issued from her jacket. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small transponder, nodding to herself.

“Guess my ride’s here,” she said as she stood up, Picard joining her “good luck, Jean-Luc” she told him, offering a hand, which he easily took and shook.

“Good luck to you as well, Seven,” he replied “I hope that you find some measure of happiness someday”

She gave him a slightly bittersweet smile in return as she stepped onto the pad.

“Someday” she nodded as Picard slid the controls up, watching as she vanished in a shimmer of blue.

“Someday” he murmured softly in the now-empty room…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
